What do you think about?
by xVegnagunx
Summary: Lemon, pretty much.


**Warning:** This obviously contains sexual content.

" " is speech

' ' thoughts

It was a busy day in the precinct. About five different cases popped up in one hour alone. Ryo and Dee sat at their desk, both half asleep, but the day wasn't over just yet. They were supposed to file their reports, so that they could have a shorter day on Saturday, all of it was Ryo's idea.

"Ryooooo"

"What is it now, Dee?"

"When are we leaving?" Dee asked, sounding just like that of an impatient child.

"Just as soon as WE finish this last report." Ryo stressed out the "we" part considering the fact that Dee was just sitting there, complaining of nothing to do, when obviously there was so much to be done.

Dee let out an exasperated sigh. Finally admitting his loss to boredom he got up and stretched. "Hey Ryo...there's no one here except the janitor..." Dee said as he looked around the now empty office.

"They probably left early because they FINISHED their WORK" Ryo replied, still not looking up from the "last" report.

"Work, work, work! God, don't you think about anything else?"

"Yes, actually."

"What is it?" Dee asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Is it me? It probably is, considering how we're alwaaaaays together, eh? Yeah? I'm right aren't I?"

"No, not about you at all" Ryo lied easily, his face not betraying the brief irregular beat in his heart. Ever since Dee kissed him, he never left his mind. "And besides you force yourself onto me."

Dee looked disappointed at this answer, but a small flicker of interest appeared in his eyes as he decided on a better retort. "Well...you don't exactly push me away now do you?" A smirk spread across his face.

A light smattering of pink dusted his cheeks and crept onto his neck. 'Well...yeah, mostly because I'm paralyzed from shock,' he thought as he closed up the file. "Phew, finally I'm done" Dee's face fell; this wasn't exactly the response he had hoped for. Dee grabbed his jacket and walked off. Ryo looked up at him as he left, a mildly confused expression crossing his features. "What the..."

"Hpmh, little snobby brat not answerin' my frickin' question" Dee went down the hall, muttering a few choice words as he went.

'I am so not going to worry about him... I don't need to... Why should I anyway?'

"Dammit..." Ryo grabbed his jacket and left as well. However, just as he was about to leave the building he remembered he hadn't put away the file.

'If I don't put it away, it could be thrown out and all the work would be for absolutely nothing.' Being the neat-onto-the-verge-of-being-OCD guy he was, Ryo walked back to the office only to find Dee standing there. Everything that was on the desk was now on the floor. He stared dumbfounded at the mess as the first thought that was processed was the fact that all the work really was for nothing now.

He walked cautiously towards the desk where Dee stood. 'Dee looks upset...hell, he probably is upset...' But before he could think any longer Dee pulled Ryo close and sat him on the desk forcefully. Dee leaned in close to Ryo and stared deep into his dark eyes. Before Ryo could respond, Dee crushed his soft lips against Ryo's own.

Ryo didn't resist. He didn't _want_ to resist. Dee's hands placed themselves on Ryo's slim hips, holding him in place. Dee's tongue laid itself on Ryo's lips for entrance, and Ryo opened immediately. It was a clash of the tongues. Their tongues explored the hot, wet caverns. Touching, and tasting every inch they could get to.

Almost as a response, Ryo placed his arms around Dee's neck. One of his hands went and tangled themselves in the dark hair. Dee easily noticed the gesture and deepened the kiss. One hand left Ryo's hips undetected before easily undoing the belt, sliding the dark leather from the loops of his pants. Just as subtly, Dee moved his hand over the fly, undoing it as well and deftly lifted Ryo up slightly while sliding the pants down with easy.

Ryo only managed to choke out a "Wha.." before Dee knelt before him and took his hard member into his mouth. Ryo had never felt these sensations in his life. The pleasure was almost intoxicating as Dee sucked and licked his member.

Dee ran his tongue along Ryo's aroused member, earning shudders and mewls of pleasure. Ryo's hands only found themselves even more tangled in Dee's hair. Dee took this as a sign for more, so he quickened his pace. He continued the repetitive motions and even alternated between hard sucks and licking with brief moments of teasing the sensitive tip.

"D-Dee..." Was all that Ryo could muster as his eyes began to cloud with pleasure.

Dee instantly took Ryo's entire member into his mouth and clenched his throat muscles as tight as they would go, and swallowed hard. The move earned him an exasperated sigh as Ryo's back arched.

Ryo was close. His climax was reaching higher and higher. He never knew so much pleasure. He felt vibrations coming from Dee. The newer sensations caused him to arch again. Dee only slowed his pace and hummed more, he could tell that Ryo was close. As a final gesture, he once again took Ryo's entire shaft into his mouth and clenched his throat muscles again.

Ryo's seed finally came out. Dee swallowed it entirely, and moved to kiss the open mouth. Ryo tasted a small remnant of himself. But just as quickly, he was laying down looking at a very lustful Dee. Dee had somehow rid himself of his pants as well.

He slowly opened Ryo's legs, preparing him for the ride of his life. But Ryo only stared silently yet intently.

Dee's shaft found the puckered entrance. He began to enter slowly so to let Ryo adjust. But he was impatient, and within seconds began to thrust.

Ryo's hands clutched to the side of the desk. With each thrust there was an explosion of sparks from the sides of his eyes.

Dee held onto Ryo's hips as he thrust. He soon began to thrust harder and faster. Ryo moaned from the pleasure he was feeling. He was still hard and was going to come again. Dee soon began to hit "that" spot hard and fast. Ryo moaned loudly, Dee was beginning to pant. Their hearts both beat quickly as each felt their minds about to explode from pleasure.

Soon Dee's seed left his body and entered Ryo's. Ryo could feel the warmth inside him and came almost right after Dee, his own seed spilling onto their body's that were glistening with sweat.

Dee lay down on top of Ryo, not bothering to take his member out. Both panted heavily. Just as he was surprised himself, Ryo soon kissed Dee gently on the lips earning a satisfied groan.

After lying on the desk for what seemed like hours, they both got up and decided to clean up the sticky mess.

After getting cleaned up, they both only stared at one another. The passion still visible in their eyes. The heat and blood pooling into their groins from that recent memory. Both left the office arms, around one another.

"Hey Ryo..."

"Yeah Dee?"

"Are you going to answer my question about what you think about, now?"

"Right now, I'm just thinking about work now being made a mess and being a bit sticky."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Just kidding" Ryo smiled and kissed Dee. "I'm thinking about you as well."

"Hell, you better think of me too, dammit..." Dee grumbled but went to kiss Ryo.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!" The janitor yelled as he entered the office, only to see that there were papers thrown on the floor, and sticky "stuff" all over the brand new desk.

e-e-e-n-n-n-d-d-d

Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
